1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a display device; particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device with a single film backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As optical display devices continually evolve, manufacturers of optical display devices have started to direct the research and development focus of their optical display devices towards slimmer, lighter, and brighter displays in order to meet customers' needs. For instance, a key component for having competitive relevance with the products being placed on the market by each manufacturer depends largely on how much the thickness and weight of displays on a mobile phone, laptop computer, or television display may be decreased, as well as how much the display effects may be increased thereof.
In terms of conventional liquid crystal displays (LCD) as an example, each of traditional LCDs must be accompanied with an independent backlight module to provide light for the LCD. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, the backlight module of the traditional LCD includes a light source LS and a light-guide plate LGP. In the traditional LCD, the light-guide plate LGP is disposed below the liquid crystal layer LC and the polarizer layer P, as shown in FIG. 1A. However, in comparison to the thickness of the liquid crystal layer LC and the polarizer layer P, the thickness of the light-guide plate LGP is relatively greater. In actual circumstances, since the backlight module and the light-guide plate LGP within it will take up a definite portion of thickness, the thickness of the entire display device may not be easily decreased or lowered.
As illustrated in FIG. 1B of a traditional organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, the OLED layer is sandwiched between the polarizer layer P and the protective layer PF, wherein the OLED layer can directly generate light. In comparison to the liquid crystal display, the thickness of the OLED display is smaller than the thickness of the liquid crystal display since the backlight module is not needed in the OLED display. However, the OLED display can only be efficiently operated within specific environments, such as room temperature and normal humidity levels. Under high or low temperatures, or even in high or low humidity levels, the display performance of the OLED display will dramatically decrease.
When comparing the differences between LCDs and OLED displays, the angle of the full-width half-maximum (FWHM) of the light distribution of the LCD will typically be narrower than the angle of the FWHM of the light distribution of the OLED display. As a result, the evenness in the light distribution of the image displayed by the LCD will be lower than the OLED display. In addition, in terms of the richness levels of the color displayed, the color richness of the LCD will also be comparatively lower than the OLED display. However, although OLED displays provide richer color and wider angle of the FWHM of the light distribution than LCDs, LCDs are vastly more stable and reliable in many more different conditions than OLED displays. Therefore, there is a need to develop a display that has the reliability of LCDs, but with the weight savings, wider angle of the FWHM of the light distribution, slimness, and color richness of OLED displays.